dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluemax87
It has been canon that Spirit Healers are the ones who have the most contact with spirits, whether benevolent or malevolent. They have a strong connection to the Fade due to the nature of their magic. They are the ones who most draw strength from the Fade instead of manipulating what already exists in the natural realm. They are more in tune with the Fade than any of the other Specializations. With that said, they are the ones who are the most at risk of becoming 'possessed' or 'joined' because of the aforementioned affinities. The spirit will feel a bit more natural with the mage, and the mage knows how to 'handle' the spirit more. It has also been apparent that after the joining of a spirit and a mage, a certain aspect of the personality/belief system of the mage is amplified, depending on the nature of the spirit. Take Uldred, for example. Now with that, both are Spirit Healers. However, Wynne is a more accomplished mage as compared to Anders, therefore Wynne has more control over her powers and that of spirits'. When the Spirit of Faith, as put by Wynne, exerted his energies onto her and sort of went overboard, she knew that they were joined somewhat. And with the reference to her as 'The Vessel of the Spirit' after that event, it can be assumed that Faith has indeed joined with her. I would also correlate the stunning effect of Wynne using Faith's power as a drawback for taking control of the spirit inside her. I believe that by using that skill, she allows Faith to take over, and after-which, she requires time to wrestle back her control. With regards to her personality, she is established to manifest a lot of faith. This has been evident throughout the story. She believes or has faith in what the Circle stands for, she believes or has faith in your character, she believes or has faith in the good in others, etc. All of these are a part of her prior to her joining with Faith. And so, when Faith has joined with her, there is no change that's very apparent. I do agree though that her faith in the things she already believe in are amplified to a certain extent. Refer to her in the books and comics and you'll see. Now, let's compare her to Anders. His magical potential/capability is undoubtedly strong, however, he did not go through training as much as Wynne did. What he has is raw potential. Now, match that with him going about being a Spirit Healer, that's dangerous. With regards to his personality, his is so far from Justice's in Awakening. They often end in disputes, right? And Anders did not really care to much for the other mages before his meeting with Justice. Although there was no coercion with their joining, there was a disparity with their belief system. I mean, yes, Anders did change his tune based on the latter part of the story and on the pdf thing provided on the site, but if you compare it to Wynne's situation, it's just not that good of a match. Partner that with his cause being painted by anger, of course Justice would change somehow. Justice is supposed to be objective and unbiased. Remember how he is as just Justice? He was aloof and on point with his observations and judgement. But with Anders' mindset coloring his, the disparity would be a catalyst for change. Vengeance is a subjective form of justice and so there you go. Now, fully addressing your question, I do agree that both SHOULD NOT be considered abominations. Abomination is such a negative term that it does them no justice. And more importantly, Abominations have been defined to have no control over their personalities and bodies anymore. They are mere puppets to the spirits living within. More often, their personalities were perverted, causing the spirit who joined them to become perverted as well, if they are not already. They basically lose their humanity. Wynne certainly has not lost control and Anders is wrestling for control and is successful at times. Although, yes, Anders is on a fast train to becoming one already. By Chantry standards, both should already be considered as such, But by the standards of being a magic user, they are of a different category entirely. A different term needs to be thought of, I believe. (talk) 19:37, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Ephraim the Elder